Logena
by alexrusso5
Summary: siempre hemos sido amigos de la infancia, pero en el fondo quisiéramos ser algo mas te amo pero nunca te lo eh dicho
1. que atrevida soy

Hola chicos y chicas soy Alex soy nueva en fanfiction espero que les guste mi historia se trata de un amor entre Selena Gómez y Logan Henderson…

Selena POV

Hermoso era la palabra que describía a Logan, si Logan mi amigo desde los 9 años aquel que yo quisiera que fuera más que mi amigo el no sabe que me gusta y por siempre tendré ese secreto oculto porque no se expresar mis sentimientos a los demás.

Logan POV

Nadie puede saber que yo estoy enamorado de la niña que vive al lado de mi casa, Selena, ya hace varios años desde que la conozco y desde que la vi no dejo de pensar en ella, cada vez que la veo se me sale una sonrisita de idiota.

Logan me había invitado al cine, pues yo le acepte podría ser el día en que se enamore de mi, ese día será perfecto ya lo presiento. Tocaron el timbre de la puerta y era Logan:

Hola Selena ¿estás lista?

Sí, espera y busco mi bolso.

Selena estaba hermosa, el aroma de su cabello suelto pegaba en mi rostro. Tenía muchas ganas de tomar su mano pero ¿si no quiere tomar mi mano?, ¡estaba muy nervioso!. Logan estaba muy guapo cuando caminábamos mire sus ojos y quede hipnotizada por 1 minuto. Cuando llegamos al cine Logan fue muy amable porque me compró mi entrada y mis palomitas, yo quise pagar su comida pero el me dijo que no me lo aceptaría. Nos estábamos viendo una película sobre dos caballos que querían buscar un burrito abajo del océano, ¿en serio?, no había otra mejor película la película estaba del asco. Entonces en un momento toque algo era la mano de Logan, los dos estábamos buscando palomitas al fondo del recipiente.

En ese instante sentí maripositas en el estomago ¡Selena había tocado mi mano! La miré y me acerque a ella y ella se acerco a mí yo la miraba con ganas de decirle lo que siento por ella, entonces ella me besó en los labios, fueron los mejores 7 minutos de mi vida cuando ella paro se asusto y me dijo:

Lo-lo-logan me tengo que ir, mi mama me dijo que tenía que darle de comer a los pollos

¡Espera Selena!

Ya Selena había salido de la sala y me pregunte: ¿Selena tiene pollos en su casa?...


	2. tontos paparazzi

Salí corriendo de la sala del cine porque estaba muy avergonzada, fui muy atrevida en darle ese beso a Logan, creo que no veré a Logan por un tiempo, no me gusto mentirle a Logan apuesto que me odia por haberlo dejarlo solo en el cine.

A la mañana siguiente tome una taza de chocolate y vi que Logan y yo estábamos en el periódico, los paparazzi no atraparon y lo peor es que salió la foto del beso pues bueno yo sospechaba del hombre que estaba delante de nosotras porque nos pasaba mirando.

Tocaron el timbre eran muchos paparazzi en la puerta buscando chismes, yo estaba en pijama y me dijeron:

Logan ¿tienes un romance con Selena Gómez?

Claro que no, ¿quien dijo eso?

Pues mira el periódico

Cuando vi el periódico había una foto de Selena y yo besándonos, tire la puerta de la sala, no me importaba que los paparazzi estuvieran ahí. Me vestí y fui a la casa de Selena. Selena abrió y me dijo:

Logan ¿vistes el periódico?

Sí Selena

¿Vistes la foto?

Si la vi

Logan te quería decir que lo siento mucho no te quise dejar solo en el cine

Tranquila

No, yo presiento que estas enojado conmigo

No, no es así

Bueno pero de reconciliación acéptame una entrada a mi concierto mañana

Está bien, pero no te preocupes yo ya te perdoné

Nos vemos al rato, bye

Bye

Logan se fue de mi casa pero se veía tan tierno diciéndome que me había perdonado. Yo quería darle otro beso porque Logan es muy lindo, mañana me pondré el vestido más lindo porque es la primera vez que Logan me va a escuchar cantar, ¡ojalá me viste al camerino!

¿Y si mañana en el concierto le digo a Selena que me gusta? Yo quiero decirle es que ese beso fue mágico y quiero que ella sea mi novia, lo que más me gusta de ella son sus ojos de color café que parece que fuera avellana, su piel blanca y sus hermosos labios color rosa. Desearía poder darle otro beso a Selena.


	3. beso la lluvia

¡Logan! Viniste a mi concierto

Si, te ves muy linda Selena

Gra-gracias Logan

Selena POV:

Estaba muy contenta porque mi príncipe azul estaba en mi concierto y me oiría cantar hoy será el día en que sucedan mas besos porque ya sé que a Loggie le gusto porque para eso se hubiera interpuesto al beso

En mis pensamientos una voz me decía dile que te gusta, ¡dile!, estaba muy nervioso y mas con el vestido que traía Selena era azul resaltaba su hermosa piel bronceada, Selena llegó corriendo hacia mí y me hizo unas señas y le pregunté:

Qué te pasa Selena? ¿Estás muy nerviosa?

No, no es eso( dijo con la voz entrecortada y afónica) me duele mucho la garganta y no puedo cantar pero no quiero desilusionar a mis fans

Yo sé un remedio que te hará cantar pero se demora en prepararlo ¿Cuánto falta para que comience el concierto?

Media hora

Eso es suficiente

Mientras Logan me hacia el remedio se veía hermoso, se preocupó por mí y eso es lo que más me gusta de un chico sin duda Logan era perfecto para mí. Mientras, yo fui a mi camerino a retocarme el maquillaje y el peinado miré el reloj y eran las 7:14 y el concierto empezaba a las 7:34 faltaban 20 minutos salí corriendo para decirle a Logan que me lo entregara así no importara que faltaran ingredientes, cuando salí del camerino tropecé con Logan el cayó arriba de mi y derramo el té al piso nos miramos a los ojos y él me iba a besar, yo cerré los ojos para disfrutar el beso (todos lo hacen :D) pero mi padrastro Bryan llegó y me dijo que faltaban 3 minutos yo me apure y Logan me miro y me dio una sonrisa triste.

Cante como nunca porque sabía que mi príncipe me veía así que todos mis fans disfrutaron el show, me sentía muy bien porque Logan no dejaba de aplaudirme y gritar Selena como loco. Cuando estaba mirando a Logan me hipnoticé y dije te amo, mis fans no prestaron atención así que siguieron cantando la canción que yo cantaba.

Selena estuvo increíble, ella me enamora cada día mas mientras cantaba la última canción me imagine ella y yo besándonos bajo la lluvia.

Yo estaba en mí camerino cuando Logan llegó y me dijo:

Sel ¡estuviste fabulosa!

Gracias Loggie

Y ese te amo, no iba en la canción

Yo luego te cuento

En ese momento empezó a llover así que aproveche la lluvia y le dije a Selena que me esperara afuera, ella me dijo que tenía que cambiarse porque arruinaría el vestido, yo le dije: sólo ve y prepárate. Encontré a Selena cerca de un árbol con las gotas de lluvia cayendo en ella así que le dije:

Se-se-lena

Logan ahora te voy a explicar porque salió ese te amo de mi boca

¿por qué?

Porque (antes de yo hablar Logan me dijo)

Te amo

Lo-Logan yo también te-te amo y por eso se me salió ese te amo porque mientras cantaba me hipnoticé con tu sonrisa

Selena ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Cla-claro Logan

Logan me besó bajo la lluvia yo cerré mis ojos y lo besé como nunca antes besé a nadie cuando nos despegamos el me dio un beso en la mejilla. Hacía mucho frió, Logan tomó su saco y me lo colocó me tomo de la mano y me subió a la limosina, había una corona de reina en la limosina y él me la colocó y yo me dormí en su hombro.

Cuando llegamos Selena seguía dormida la tomé y toque la puerta, su mama Mandy abrió y entre al cuarto de Selena y la dejé dormida en su cama.


	4. nunca supe que James me amaba

Selena POV:

Yo estaba despierta, pero quería que Logan me llevara a dormir yo me dormí por un tiempo pero desperté cuando Logan me tomo y toco la puerta de mi casa, ya por fin era la novia del chico más lindo del mundo. Algún día mis amigas me conocerán como Selena Henderson porque nuestro amor es verdadero

Eran las 9:00 pm cuando toqué la puerta de la casa de Selena y me abrió ella:

Hola Sel

Hola Loggie ¿cómo estas amor?

¡Mal!

¿por qué?

Porque no me has dado un beso

Aww (beso)

Sabías que yo ayer estaba despierta

¿enserio? Sel me jugaste una broma

Si, es que no quería arruinar el momento

Logan me tomo de la mano y me llevó a su casa tomó su guitarra y me cantó WordlWide (una canción de Big Time Rush) cuando terminó de cantarme la canción me dijo:

Yo soy tu príncipe y tu mi princesa

Ya yo lo sabía mi príncipe

Te prepare una cena

¿enserio? Que romántico

Llevé a Selena a una mesa en el patio de mi casa habían velas, música, decoración y la cena (era lasaña con postre y champaña) estábamos comiendo ya habíamos terminado cuando Logan se levantó tomó una manguera y me lanzó agua yo corrí hacia el saltamos, yo corrí a su cuarto a buscar su pistola de agua y encontré a James yo le dije:

Hola James ¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

Hola Selena, muy bien ¿porqué estas mojada?

Porque jugaba con Logan

En ese momento James me robo un beso en los labios yo me solté y quede asombrada y le dije:

¡JAMES! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Es que me encantas

James pero…

¿qué pasa aquí? Dijo Logan

Besé a Selena ella me gusta

¿QUÉ? ¡SELENA!

Logan yo me quité enseguida

Te creo pero lo que más me desilusiona es que James te haya besado

Pero ¿por qué la rabia?

Porque Selena es mi novia

Lo siento hermano yo no sabía, yo no tenía señal en Hawái

¿no sabías?

No

Entonces te perdono

Yo me impresione como Logan se enojo con James por haberme besado, no era su intensión porque él no sabía qué pasaba. Me asusté porque pensé que Logan se pondría enojado conmigo pero lo tomó con calma, el es tan tranquilo lo que hace enamorarme más de él, me acerqué a él y le dije:

¿Loggie estas molesto?

No amor, sólo que no me gustó lo que me dijo James

Y ¿el que te dijo?

Que no se iba interponer en nuestro amor que ya no te ama desde que supo que soy tu novio

¿Sabías que te amo?

Sí, lo sabía ya quiero que todo el mundo sepa de nuestra relación tu eres mi amor y te amo

Yo también te amo

Nos besamos por fin a la novia perfecta y es Selena ella cuando me besa siento que nunca me va a dejar, ella besa muy bien y cuando me besa es tan dulce.


End file.
